My World
by Dirges Wings
Summary: New Summary My mother has been murdered by my best friend. I've had my father ripped away from me and have been sent to a new place. Are my memories really the truth? What happened to me? My powers are getting stronger...Please I need your help...Seth..
1. Chapter 1: New Places

My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Talking"

'Thought'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

I couldn't believe this…

I thought I was dreaming…

That my mother wasn't lying there…

Dead.

Chapter 1: **New Places**

"We all must remember Alyssa Bennet in our hearts. She leaves behind a daughter Sarina Bennet and a husband Kael Bennet. She was a beloved mother and wife, but now she is with the Father," the priest continued his service, but I had tuned him out dead to the sympathy and 'looks' I was receiving.

**She's gone.**

My mother age 37 was found throat slit on our kitchen floor her eyes glassy and un-seeing, her body lying in a horrible angle as if she had been drug then slung down again. The person who had found her was me.

**Not coming back ever.**

I had come home from a get together with friends to be with my mom. I had walked through the door wondering idly why it was unlocked and continuing forward to the kitchen calling for my mother wondering if maybe she was going to surprise me with a new snack she had thought of. Instead I found her mutilated.

**Blood everywhere.**

My father squeezed my hand alerting me to the now ending services, and pulling me from the memories of hell I was having.

**My mother not seeing anything now.**

"Come on Sari we need to go thank someone for coming really quickly." His voice was raw and rough, mostly due to the fact when he had found out he had screamed bloody murder and became a madman. Then again it was also due to stress from this as well.

**Who cares what they need?**

My father quietly lead me through the throngs of people who had known mom and who reached out to offer remorse again.

**They don't know.**

We came up to a man in a wheelchair who looked Native American and a man standing beside him who looked the same there were four other people, but I paid them no attention my eyes were locked on this proud man in a wheelchair who looked grimly to my father…

**Do you understand my misery?**

"Billy thank you for coming…I know it came as a…shock…We are…I….mean…"my father struggled to come up with the words he needed to say and I reached my free hand out and patted his back as a sob broke through.

**Why are the words so hard to grasp now?**

"It's alright Kael we understand and we have no problem taking in Sarina." His gravelly voice knocked the wind out of me.

**You too?**

'Take me in?' I thought my hands dropping to my side as I locked eyes with my father.

**I am all alone I can feel it coming.**

"Father what does he mean?" my voice came out whispered as I read the unbearable agony on his face.

**My mind trying to push out and expand.**

"I…am…being held—"his voice cut off as I gave a screech of pain and anger.

**A sharp pain in my head and I lose focus**

"NO! YOU DIDN'T KILL MOM I KNOWTHAT! IT'S NOT RIGHT THEY CAN'T TAKE YOU AWAY TOO! DADDY NO!" my hands grabbed his jacket as he let out a cry trying to make me calm down the boy who had been beside Billy came up to me grabbing my arms and lifting me.

**You don't know my strength, but I could kill father too.**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" my agony was vast… Now I understood why the undercover officers had been at the funeral and had stayed at our home. They were taking away my daddy. My cries only became louder and fiercer when an officer came up to my father and touched him on the shoulder.

**My mind is in such agony, tension building.**

I watched as my father handed Billy an envelope and turned away.

**I am going to burst.**

"DADDY!" my screech was ear piercing and full of abandonment. He turned toward me and gently waved his face full agony equal to mine, but nowhere near as close as I felt.

**I can sense a new ache.**

I became aware of a voice in my ear it was the man who had caught hold of me.

**It is not my ache only an empathy.**

"Stop Sarina and I'll let go. There's nothing you can do." His deep voice made me go limp.

**Who are you?**

"He's gone now too." I said brokenly not even fighting anymore.

**Can you hear me?**

"Come on." The man said leading me to where the others had taken place. They all held concern in there expressions, but one of the other males looked downright in pain as if my pain was his too.

**Are you the one?**

"I'm sorry for…--" my voice stopped as I realized that I was apologizing over the fact that my father had just been ripped away from me under five days since my mother's death.

**I can feel it.**

The boy who had looked in pain once more had that look only with more hurt in his expression. Gently he stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug. I stood still as his heat crashed over me and warmed my cold body.

**Change.**

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped out blood rushing to my face.

**Need.**

"You need one." Was all he said and then I began to cry even more and I was hugging this stranger back.

**Love.**

"Thank you…so much" I blubbered as he rocked me side to side.

**Thank you so so much**

_(This first chapter is short and everything b/c the story is still pretty new in my head…I've run through so many scenarios in my head about Sarina I don't know which to use. I think this will work. Sarina's powers come into light next chapter and it will be A LOT longer chapter. The man hugging her is the imprinter, weird way to say it, but you won't really know who it is until Chapter 3. NAH!)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Chapter 2: **The Meeting**

The man finally let me go allowing me to take in a large amount of air.

**Don't let go.**

"Are you feeling a little better now?" he asked me quietly.

**Only with you near me.**

"Marginally, I just want my father back! How could they take him away too?" I asked tears once more swimming in my eyes.

**Remembrance**

'Get a hold of yourself Sarina. You know that crying does nothing for you now. It will only make things worse.' I thought berating myself viciously.

**Remorse**

"Come on Sarina we need to go home. Your things are already there and we have you a place all set up." Billy spoke softly to me regaining my attention. Also making me remember what they had said.

**Regret?**

"How long did my father know he was going to be taken into custody?" my voice was soft as well not wanting to burst into a tantrum again. I looked around to see it was now only me, Billy, and the man who had restrained me.

**Abandonment **

The others had all left including the man who had held me so tightly and made me feel whole for a small amount of time.

**To be whole again**

'Why did he leave?' I thought looking around wildly from side to side searching for some trace of him to reappear or better yet him to reappear in front of me.

**All alone**

"I think it was the moment he found out about Alyssa's… Death." He didn't seem to want to say what it really was my mom's murder not death, homicide not natural causes there was nothing natural about it.

**Murder, Homicide, Cold, Still**

"My mother's murder not her death…It wasn't normal the way she was killed." I continued my voice dropping lower. Now we were heading towards a Volkswagen Rabbit, I loved old cars father had installed that into to my system, mom used to laugh at us when we would see an old car and start to drool like kids in a candy shop. Now that was all gone from us.

**No one**

"We shouldn't talk about that here Sarina." Billy's son, my assumption, said to me and I glared.

**I want answers!**

"Then when? When the cops have my father behind bars for a murder he didn't commit!" I hissed out at him. He merely looked at me like I was an idiot and that alone riled me up farther.

**I'm not a child!**

I felt a whooshing sensation going through me and my telekinesis acted on its own causing a pot with flowers in it to lift up and smash to the ground.

**Control slipping**

'Continue thinking what you think about me and I'll show you how dumb I am.' I thought heatedly. 'I'll lift more than that pot, next will be your head and all that's attached to it.' My eyes narrowed at him.

**Regain focus**

The man and Billy both looked to the sound of cracking ceramic in surprise, but they didn't connect it to me, of course not I was a normal human.

**Control**

They regained composure and looked once more to me by now my eyes had gone back to being wide and I pretended I hadn't heard anything.

**My composure**

'Play dumb since they think it of you anyway.' I thought. I looked up at the man and a thought came to my mind.

**I'll fight fire with fire.**

"Billy when you said "we" did you mean him too?" I pointed to the man and a wrinkle appeared on his face. Clearly he didn't like the fact I didn't like him. I grinned inside too bad for him, the ass.

**I don't hate you just really dislike you**

Billy also looked only he seemed amused. "No, Jacob won't be with us, it is me and my daughter Rachel and her...Boyfriend Paul. They will be there most of the time along with the others La Push is like one big family." Billy commented thinking this would lighten me up. It didn't.

**Nothing can**

'Oh joy one big family that I won't belong in…Magical' I thought sardonically. 'Wait why did Billy seem reluctant to say boyfriend?' I wondered, but then I decided to keep it to myself.

**Shame?**

"Ok I guess I'm ok with that. I mean as ok as I can get with anything right now." I said shrugging and going towards the car. Jacob followed behind me muttering under his breath things along the lines of "Smartass little girl" or my favorite "Who the hell does she think she is?" another one was "She's so lucky she is a girl." I snorted turning to him and stepping up into his face.

**You think so.**

"Tell me Jacob do you kiss your grandma with that mouth?" I asked snidely 'Oh I'll be a bitch if you really want me to be one.' I continued in my head 'I need to work out aggression and you are the perfect candidate.'

**Aggression?**

Jacob merely blinked. "Sorry that's rude of me to be so…Rude to you especially right now." He told me gently. He grinned sheepishly.

**Rude?**

'DAMN! I thought I could beat the crap out of you why are you backing out now! It's like you know I need to slap you.' I grouched the whole way to the car and slammed myself into the backseat.

**It isn't fair!**

Jacob helped his father in and put the wheelchair into the trunk and then took the driver's seat. Billy turned a little so that he could see me.

**Ignore me it is all I want.**

"You'll like La Push Sarina and the school there is very small lots of hand on experience in the classrooms. Your father said you were a very smart girl." Billy was trying to make me more relaxed I had to give him credit for trying.

**I can't be relaxed**

"I'll be fine Billy." I smiled softly going back to good Sarina mode, "I like to be called Sari, by the way a lot easier for people to recall it than Sarina." I watched as Billy nodded and smiled back while Jacob grinned as if I had just told a joke. Another thought occurred to me, an evil one at that.

**I'll work out my aggression.**

"Hey Jake, mind if I call you Jake? Is this your car?" I asked innocently no malice no nothing just curiosity.

**Hate to hurt this poor car**

Jacob grinned even wider, showing all his teeth. "Yep I built it myself." He seemed really proud.

**Pride is strength**

'Sorry little car I hate doing what I'm going to do, but I promise I'll fix it back.' I thought stroking the seat of the car a fond smile on my face. "Sure is nice." I commented causing Jake to nod his head enthusiastically.

**Strength is protection**

I focused my mind out to the engine in the car snapping a wire off that makes the car crank then I leaked all the gas out, next I took his brakes and shot them to hell back, I wouldn't kill Jake just derail him, after that my final act was to make the bumpers really loose. I looked up to see we were reaching an Indian reservation, La Push. The car would have these different problems each time he cranked it. I smirked.

**Aggression worked all out now.**

"Welcome to your new home." Billy told me and I merely nodded, my smirk dropping away. This wasn't my home it never would be. I heard Jacob suddenly take in a large amount of breath through his teeth. Billy looked at his son alertly and Jacob said something in their tribe's tongue, Billy looked at me and responded. Jacob shook his head no.

**Danger? For me?**

I became curious. 'What was that about?' I wondered. We pulled in front of a red house with a small window in front and three people and little girl in front of it.

**They don't look human.**

The people were very beautiful and then I saw who was in the door. Him. And two others the woman and the other man from before I paid them no attention my eyes on the man. We all climbed out of the 

car while Billy was assisted by Jacob I stood in front of the car quiet. I could feel the others looking at me. I merely ignored them my eyes still on the man, who was looking right back just as intently.

**What do you want?**

"Hey Bella, Edward, Alice, and Nessie." Jacob called out evenly standing in front of me shielding me in a way. I suddenly remembered the beautiful people and peered around him to the people in front of me and their obvious looks. The male, Edward, suddenly looked right at me his gaze narrowed.

**WHAT DO YOU WANT?**

'Golden eyes how strange.' I thought

**What are you?**

Suddenly a piercing feeling in my mind made an image come up that I wished never would…Golden eyes turning red and a person leaned over my mother seeing me and running.

**No it's not real**

'Not real.' I panicked and the image died away leaving me cold.

**Panic**

I held back the shudder that wanted to run through me and my eyes locked on Edward's I glared angrily. He seemed taken aback at my fierceness.

**Nightmare**

Jacob pulled me from my thoughts as the little girl ran straight to him reaching out towards him. A smile lighting up her whole face.

**Love I can see it**

"Nessie!" he cooed picking her up and holding her as she buried her face in his neck.

**He loves her and she loves him.**

"Jacob this the young girl who is staying with you?" the brown haired woman asked gazing at me sympathy in her face. I flinched.

**Pain**

"Do not show me pity others need it more than me." I said softly. I heard what sounded like a whimper from the doorway and looked up, but I couldn't tell where it came from.

**So much pain**

"My names Alice." A short girl shot up to me and took my hand. "I'm sorry for what happened, can we be friends?" she grinned at my flabbergasted expression.

**Lessening**

"Um-uh sure?" my voice sounded weak, but Alice merely grinned even more. Edward seemed to have let out a sigh and I felt my hackles get defensive.

**I'm so confused**

"What disappointed she beat you to asking me to be her BFF?" I shot at him and then in the same breath "I'll be your BFF too you know that right golden boy?" my comment made him smile warmly at me and to chuckle. He stepped forward and held out his hand, since Alice still held the other I reached out with my free one to take his.

**What do you want?**

"WHOO! You need a heater or something." I said realizing both their hands were very cold. Once more that image came to my mind. The figure running and cold air rushing over me...And a sweet smell. My eyes widened. They both smelled sweet too.

**I recall it again**

Edward dropped my hand and stepped back and so did Alice.

**That horrible dream**

"We really wanted to meet you and Jacob is going back with us so we came to get him too." Alice said thrillingly and I nodded.

**I think it's a dream**

"Ok." Was all I said. Alice looked at the car behind me a slight pucker on her lip. "Hey Jake I'd get your car looked at before I drove it again your brakes seemed a little slow." She commented Jacob nodded and I stiffened.

**I hope it's a dream**

'How did she—'I stopped as I felt Edward look at me again, a look of frustration on his face. I shrugged it off.

**Are you unique like me?**

I went to stand beside the silent man who'd been eyeing me for so long and felt him relax. Edward chuckled and raised his eyebrows and the guy looked sheepish shrugging slightly and Edward laughed again. It sounded like bells.

**I feel more relaxed now.**

As I watched Alice, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob shrugged into an Volvo that was sky blue. Edward got into a silver Volvo by himself. Jacob looked back at me and stuck his tongue out and I compensated by flicking him the bird.

**I think it's because of you.**

'Asshat.' I thought bitterly. Billy cleared his throat to gain my attention. He seemed to have to do that a lot with me in only a matter of six hours of knowing me.

**I hope it's because of you.**

"Come on Sari the others would like to meet you. We didn't get to properly introduce you before." Billy motioned for me to follow him into the house where I was greeted by at least fifteen people.

**Will I know your name now?**

They all looked up as we came through the door. Billy wheeled himself to the side and indicated to me.

**I don't enjoy this.**

"Everyone this is Sarina Bennet, she goes by Sari and she is staying with me make sure to make her feel at home and safe." Everyone nodded and then the introductions began.

**I only want to know you.**

"I'm Collin." A young boy called out waving eagerly another boy beside him merely nodded and said "I'm Brady." A woman with a slight harsh look to her said "Leah" then went back to the book that was in her hands. "I'm Quil and this is Claire Bear I mean Claire." I giggled at him and continued to be greeted.

**But I feel so welcomed**

"I'm Sam Uley." A man stepped forward and shook my hand firmly a woman came up beside him and her half beautiful face lit up at me. "I'm Emily Young." She said softly and I smiled at her.

**Beauty is still within her I see it shining so bright.**

"Jared and this is Kim." A man beside a young girl nestled into him waved slightly.

**It's everywhere this emotion**

Then another man stepped up "I'm Paul." He said roughly and a woman by him hit him gruffly before turning to me. "I'm Rachel Sari I'll be here with you and ignore him." She nudged Paul.

**Affection**

Then _he _and another male stepped up.

**Adoration**

"I'm Embry"

**Admiration**

"I'm Seth" and I felt my heart float I knew his name finally a name to the face…

**Soul mate**

His name was….

**Love**

_(Cliffhanger! I told you not till third chapter will you find out the name, but you know the two choices review and give me your guesses and whoever gets it right gets a sneak peek of chapter three…This story is going to move pretty quickly so don't worry about it being drawn out the juicy stuff will come really soon..I mean it is imprint that means forever…Wish I had an imprint coughjaspercough - I know vampire, but who cares? In case anyone was wondering the darkened words are Sarina's inner thoughts. I guess you could say her subconscious thoughts.)_

_Read and review!! _


	3. Chapter 3: The Letter My Father Left

My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM PLEASE READ!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Chapter 3: **The Letter My Father Left Me Never Read.**

**Pieces to a puzzle falling together.**

His name.

**A soul-mate**

I now knew his name.

**A gift **

His face so kind and gentle watching me making sure I was safe. I wanted to always be near him.

**For me**

Seth Clearwater.

**For him**

My other half.

**My world**

I knew him I know I do. I have seen him in my dreams from when I was a little girl. Mother told me it was from my witch blood it was telling me who I would be bonded to in my future. I always thought it had been silly, but, now I know it is true and that I have found him.

**Dreams that I didn't believe in**

Seth had been watching me ever since he told me his name and I had also been watching him. The look in his eyes conveyed a bond so strong and that he wanted me to feel it too.

**Bond so strong everyone would feel it**.

He didn't need to worry I felt probably as strong as he did. My powers were humming inside of me excited as I was that they had their crystal.

**A power of love and devotion**

A crystal is the name for one such as Seth, my bonder, we would be together forever in ever since of the word. Like vampires we would never age and never feel sickness come into our lifestream, the current within our bodies that protects us, as a crystal he would be my power core. His strength would make me stronger and he would also be my protector. Another name for crystals was guardians. They would be our life and vice versa.

If one dies the other will too

I looked up from the cup I had been 'drinking' for the past two hours to see Seth was no longer in the room. Everyone else was still busy talking and enjoying themselves. Embry had engaged Paul and Jared into a small wrestling match and he was being slaughtered. Emily and the other women were in the kitchen cleaning and finishing the food preparation another girl who had come in a little while later and introduced herself as Haley Manse, a pretty blonde green eyed girl, had also joined them in the kitchen she was a real whiz in there according to the boys.

**A new friend?**

I smiled as I watched her slide to the floor due to some spilt water, her negative side-effect she tripped easily, and how Embry caught her before she crashed, he always seemed to be nearby to catch her it was eerie, and then in the same second spun around and bit Jared.

**A new family?**

I quietly stood making my exit as Jared howled in pain retaliating by socking Embry in the gut knocking the breath from him. I wanted to find Seth as soon as possible. I stood on the front lawn letting my senses spread and reach beyond my own body, a gift all witches had so we could sense other witches and our bonders. I stretched my mind all the way to the beach and there I found him.

**Or did he find me?**

I made my way to the beach and looked around for him I saw him sitting on a washed up log his head in his hands as if he was in pain. I felt my heart constrict and for a moment I pondered how strange it was that my connection didn't feel as strong until I had learned his name.

**It closed it tight**

Then I didn't care because he was mine and no one else's. I went over to him quickly and reached out to touch him. My fingertips glided to his fingers and I gently squeezed his hand. Seth jerked up at my touch flinching from me and I felt a spasm of pain shooting through me at the rejection.

**Regret?**

Seth shook his head.

**Remorse?**

"No, no I didn't mean it like that! I am so sorry you startled me is all I promise!" Seth reached out and touched my cheek then realizing what he'd done jerked his hand away just as fast. He sighed in regret.

**Regret for hurting me.**

"Sorry." He muttered I merely smiled at him softly.

**I don't mind**

"It's ok Seth." He looked up at hearing me say his name a, smile lighting up his face. I realized that this was the first time I had called him out more importantly by his name.

**I'll** **call you forever…Mine**

I reached out to him again and gently took his hand again I felt his strength immediately come into my body making my powers quiet as they came in contact with him. I knew that now I would have a less likely chance of losing control and damaging the area around me.

**I am under control**

'In only four hours of meeting him I now have control of my powers that I didn't have the last sixteen years, even with training.' I thought.

**How lame**

I smiled a truly dazzling smile as Seth grinned right back tightening his grip on my hand. I felt a pang in my heart as another thought came to me.

**Un-Important**

'Didn't he find it strange at how him and a perfect stranger where getting along as if they were together?' I thought panicking my mother had told me when she had met my father he had been afraid of the commitment that was now shoved in his face as she looked to him with nothing but love and how he felt it too and it scared him to feel it for a woman he only knew for two hours at the time.

**It won't be like that!**

I looked closely at Seth when he had returned to looking out at the water still clutching my hand which now sat in his lap. I noticed he was biting his lip…Did he need to say something? Was it why am I like this or I really like you? I pushed the latter out of my mind. It was probably the first one.

**NO!**

I sighed softly and pulled my hand out of Seth's maybe I should just tell him...

**I am afraid.**

'Seth I have fallen in love with you because of my powers and now we will live together forever… Oh by the way there is no way out of it so hahaha sucker.' The thoughts in my head were trying to be funny and sarcastic, but in reality they were summed up in one word…Stupid. I felt a pull as strong as the emotion love would equal, but I knew that it wasn't the real thing I didn't believe in love first sight. It was my powers they gave us no choice, I hated it and at the same time I was grateful and loved.

**Torn down the middle.**

I was so messed up right now…

**I don't want to lose you.**

Seth looked at me when I had pulled my hand from his a sad look on his face. I instantly felt regret for letting his hand go, obviously he hadn't wanted me to let go. I sighed again only this time mentally I was feeling more and more like a moron around this boy.

**I have felt regret more today than I have ever felt before.**

Seth gently laid his hand on my shoulder the warmth spreading through me.

**Warm**

"Is it your father and mother?" he asked gently I immediately felt more moronic. I hadn't thought about them hardly at all since coming here and seeing Seth again. I decided to lie, kinda, because now all I could think about was them.

**Kind**

"Yeah I want my mom's real killer in jail and my father home…That reminds me he left Billy a letter for me didn't he?" I asked looking to Seth in the now setting sun causing his deep dark eyes to become more intense as he looked back at me.

**Strong**

I was in deep trouble for telling lies with those eyes around that was for sure. Seth didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on me.

_**Seth**_

"I think it was to you or it may have been a 'How to Control My Kid.' Guide for Billy." Seth cracked at me and I gently slapped his shoulder and felt my palm sting, he was strong, and I smiled. Seth started to laugh it sounded more like a howl bark.

**Unique **

"Har Har Seth Clearwater, what species did you derive from the wolves?" I bit back in attempt to get a rise out of him.

**He was all mine**

He stiffened and jerked away from me fear in his dark eyes and I felt fear too.

**Wait!**

"I was only joking Seth I promise! I didn't mean it!" my voice cried out clutching out to his shirt.

**I'm sorry!**

Seth grabbed my hands and held them so tight it caused me a small amount of pain.

**I'm sorry!**

"Sari I- need- I need to tell you something I am-" suddenly an earth shattering howl pierced the sky and my powers radiated tension and fear.

**I don't want to hear this yet!**

Something abnormal was here something other than myself and it was coming closer.

Oh God

Seth stood up quickly as if the howl affected him and turned me towards his body his voice coming out rough and harsh.

**It can't be**

"Go to Billy's. Stay there until I come back." Then he pushed me away towards the house and I looked back in shock at him he only looked away his eyes intent on the woods as another howl pierced the air and Seth shook.

**It isn't possible**

I turned away and ran to Billy's my eyes looking for the source of the howl my eyes and witch senses on full alert then I smelt it…

**Here**

That sweet scent…

**In front of me**

I saw those red eyes…

**Touching me**

I felt cold hands wrap around me…

**Realization**

I knew that face I knew those hands I knew everything suddenly…

…**Fear…**

One word came through my lips…

**Seth**

"Zane." Darkness descended.

_(SORRY! I realized the chapter didn't come out when I said it would and I am really sorry. I also had my online Beta ask me a question others may have had when you see something like this _**Sorrow and regret**___that is Sarina's inner mind kind of like her powers having their own thought process…Sorry if it threw any one off. OH! One more thing I am getting A LOT of hits and that makes me happy I love my alerters too, but I really want you all to give me feedback it is really helpful for me to move my story along so if I get a total of five reviews before next Friday I will post that day without fail if not I wait till I get them so REVIEW!, and to make it more fun my reviewers will get a rough draft preview of the next chapter!)_

_Next chapter is going to be REALLY long and full of explanations…Enjoy the cliffhanger till then and the preview if you review… _


	4. Chapter 4: I Need You

My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

RATING MAY CHANGE AFTER THIS CHAPTER DUE TO GORE AND CONTENT, NOTHING TO GRAPHIC BUT STILL A WARNING TO ALL READERS!

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_(Small side-note the __**bold**__ thoughts you have been seeing are being cut down for this chapter I think it might work better without them in there so much.)_

Chapter 4: **I Need You.**

I was flying through the air cold arms wrapped tightly around me. Howls pierced the air and were only getting further away. I felt the arms constrict when I shivered violently.

"Sarina, it'll be ok you'll understand soon." That voice so familiar and I felt wounds in my heart that I thought I had pushed away and forgotten return and reopen.

**An unforgettable realization.**

"Zane?" My voice shook as my eyes opened to lock onto the boy who carried me deftly through the forest…His black hair covering one eye the other crimson eye only shadowed by his hair. I felt his arms once more tighten around me.

I blinked at him my thoughts scattering as his eyes locked onto me and my heart slammed painfully in my chest as he smiled down at me.

"Sarina" he said my name like a caress and I felt my heart slam painfully again.

I was scared of him…This wasn't the boy I knew something was different something was very wrong.

**This wasn't the same there was no warmth.**

This was the man who had killed my mother and had looked at me with no remorse as he washed away my memories…Or tried to wash them away.

"Murderer." My voice hissed as we finally touched down onto the ground and he sat me down.

He flinched from me when I called him out moving away from me shaking his head slowly as if to dispel what I had said.

**You will never dispel what you have done…**

"No Sarina I'm not you just don't understand. I promise my lo—" I shrieked with rage as my powers came flying out to strike Zane in the chest unfortunately it wasn't enough because suddenly Zane was straddling my waist and holding my wrists.

"STOP!" he snarled squeezing my wrists and causing me to cry out in pain. He blinked and released them sitting back on his haunches but still on top of me.

I looked at him slowly bringing my arms to my sides. My eyes skimmed him up and down as I took in his appearance.

"You look like shit Zane." I griped at him as a small smile flitted across his face. He had always thought it funny to hear me speak like a sailor and in that instant I saw a small amount of the boy who had always been near me and watching over me, but then just as quickly he was gone submerged into that monster's form.

**I wanted to cry.**

Zane lifted his hand to touch my cheek again, still on top of me and I reacted violently I didn't want this new Zane near me. Unsettled by my sudden attack Zane fell backwards and before having time to really think about it I got up and ran.

Straight into Kaleb Drake, Zane's twin brother, I tried to push my powers out again but Kaleb knocked me down the pain from the strike making me lose my breath and I curled into a ball.

'I'm going to die by their hands too.' I thought my mother couldn't stop them and she was a much stronger witch than me, what hope did I have?

"Little witch long time no see?" Kaleb snarled softly at me. I hissed at him and curled tighter into my ball.

**You are a mirror to a world I hate.**

Kaleb grinned as he raised his hand to strike me again and a grisly snarl ripped from behind me and suddenly Zane was in front of me.

"NO! You killed Alyssa you won't kill Sarina too. One was enough!" He snarled. I felt like my heart had just become a train, Zane hadn't killed mother Kaleb had…That meant Zane had done me no wrong other than covering up for his brother…I locked onto Kaleb and once more released my powers only more effectively. Zane had erased my memories of that night as effectively as he could.

Kaleb had implanted new ones. Kaleb smirked at me realizing I had caught on now.

"Clever little witch." He murmured.

'I'll kill you for what you've done!' I thought in rage my scream piercing the air causing both brothers to turn towards me.

**The lies, pain, and betrayal**

_I walked through our house. I had been at Mia's a little later than what I said, but mom wouldn't have a problem with it really._

_I walked towards the kitchen calling out for mother after hearing a soft noise._

"_Mom?" I rounded the corner to see her legs on the floor._

"_MOM!" I ran the rest of the corner and saw him over her._

"_Zane? What are you…" he turned his eyes glowing in the dim light cast from the lamp on the ground by them both it gave a flicker before going out plunging us in darkness._

_My eyes adjusted as he stood up his eyes locked on me a small smile going up his face._

"_Sarina Kari Bennet…I was wondering what you looked like…smelled like…ahh what a lovely smell!" he breathed in closing his eyes and a shudder ran down my spine. What was wrong with Zane?_

_But he couldn't hold my attention for long even if I did sense my own death I looked away._

_My eyes trailed down to my mother's still form and I then saw her face. It was etched in permanent pain her eyes glassed over and her mouth open in a silent scream long since cut off._

_I felt a sob break through as I took a step towards her bringing me closer to her killer._

"_Why Zane? Why would you kill my mother she never did anything to you I don't understand. She loved you like a son you meant so much to her! " My voice was so filled with pain I could barely push the words out. " I thought you loved me too." My voice had turned small and fragile. I took another step forward._

_He chuckled and stepped back to allow me to my mother._

"_it's cute how you keep thinking I am Zane my name is Kaleb, pet I'm his brother, but I guess I see your confusion after all we're twins." He chuckled again_

"_What an amazing creature you and your mother are. Witches! And only a few of your kind still exist, and to be given the honor of tasting one—" my stomach twisted then as I knelt by mother's head and seeing the slit he had created to hide the teeth marks."I must say I wish I hadn't waited so long to meet my brother's little obsession. You seem to be an interesting little thing."_

_He reached towards me and a snarled ripped through the room._

"_KALEB!" I didn't turn from my mother I knew that voice I had just heard it for the past four minutes, mistakening it for the real thing._

"_Zane…help her…make her get up I know you can!" My voice peeked in hysterics and Zane's eyes filled with so much pain, I knew the truth she was gone nothing could be done._

_One second I was staring at Zane's pain filled eyes to eyes so filled with rage it frightened me and he spun around and slammed his fist into his brother's face a horrible noise resounding from the contact and Kaleb flew through the bay windows._

"_YOU DID THIS FOR WHAT REASON BROTHER WHAT HAD SARINA AND ALYSSA DONE TO YOU? WHAT REASON WAS THERE?" Zane's voice was so piercing it hurt my ears and I covered them in pain._

_Zane reached towards me and I screamed in fear moving away from him and into my mother's cold body. My eyes latched onto her own the same sapphire blue shade as my own and I felt the bile rise up._

"_Oh god…Oh god…Oh god…Please someone…anyone...please." my voice shook along with my body my powers trying to break free but unable due to my mental ability at the moment then I felt cold arms wrap around me and the wind flying as I was taken upstairs to my room._

_I was put down and Zane looked at me in sadness his hands on my knees as I bawled._

"_Why!" I screamed at him raising my hand to strike him. He caught it before I had even swung clutching it to his non-existent heart and reaching his other hand out to my cheek. I didn't pull away I leaned forward tears still coursing down my cheeks. I couldn't feel the hatred towards him I knew I should feel only the unbearable sadness and anger I had for his brother. His brother it jarred me to reality I'd seen him go through the window._

"_Where's your brother?" I asked my eyes filled with rage and looking for the killer. Zane gently took away his hands from me allowing me to take possession of my hands and face. He took a deep breath._

"_I'm so sorry Sarina, I didn't know in telling him about you and your mother it would lead to her death and your almost death," I shivered as he said it, my almost death ,"I can't let my brother get away with it but at the same time I can't let him be punished by your Prince." He sighed. I noticed he hadn't answered my question too._

"_Our royalty won't do anything to him, but if they find out about you they will come after you. I think the best thing to do is erase your memories of me, Kaleb, and what he did tonight." Zane looked up to me as if he thought I would just agree to it._

_I slapped him this time._

"_I AM SUPPOSED TO JUST SIT HERE AND LET YOU TAKE AWAY MY MEMORIES AND LET HIM GET AWAY WITH KILLING MY MOTHER? NOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? I WILL GO TO MY PRINCE AND TELL HIM WHAT HE'S DONE! I WON'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT!" Once more I struck out at Zane only to have him once again catch me._

"_No I can't allow it and I don't want you to die. This is for the best you'll see." And before I could react his lips were on mine and I felt a chilling coldness seep into my body as I fell limply against him while he still held his lips to mine._

"_I promise I'll do something for what has been done." He whispered as I slowly lost consciousness. The last thing I felt was his hands smoothing my hair down._

My eyes glistened with even more un-shed tears as Zane held me from behind. I had tried to get at Kaleb only to have Zane come into contact with me and stopping me effectively.

I stared at Kaleb who merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You said you would punish him." I whispered my voice cracking and Zane tightened his grip while Kaleb let out a cackle.

"Punish me? Silly little witch I guess you're not as clever as I thought. My brother and I merely covered our tracks and left you should know blood is thicker than water." I growled

"Tell your older brother that then." Zane and Kaleb both flinched.

Kaleb's eyes turned cold and dark. "I enjoyed twisting your memories it taught you a lesson." I shuddered as I recalled that night once more.

What I also noticed was Zane's angry hiss slowly filling the air…

**You promised to make him pay for mother..**

_I lay on my bed when a creaking sounded my eyes fluttered open._

"_Where am I?" I sat up feeling woozy I felt like something was out of place I looked beside me to see a pair of red eyes looking back._

"_WH-!" My scream cut off as the boy placed his hand over my mouth. He grinned as I began to shake I didn't understand._

"_Don't worry little witch my brother wasn't at all that effective in sealing your memories and in time they will un-ravel in your mind becoming loose once more. I can't allow that, but I also don't like this 'attraction' my brother has for you so I'll do us all a favor." He gently stroked my cheek and once more I fell to the darkness as the 'new' memories took hold._

"I'm so sorry Sarina I didn't know Kaleb would change your memories too." Zane snarled at his brother. Kaleb grinned like a little kid knowing he wouldn't get into trouble for doing wrong. I hated him.

I went limp in Zane's arms and he sat me down. Gently he held me and stroked my face whispering in my ear as Kaleb watched us a glint in his eyes.

My memories had returned all of them were there even the implanted ones, but I knew which were real and which weren't. I looked at Zane then to Kaleb.

**In only a span of five days since my mother's murder, my memories hidden from me, my witch powers out of control…**

"I still hold your brother's affections Kaleb, I still hold my gifts as that little witch you like to call me, and I also have affection NOW for that huge ass were wolf standing not ten feet from you." I pointed towards the right and watched as both Zane and Kaleb, who had started to snarl at me when I first began speaking, turned towards my direction to come face to face with…the trees.

By this point I had gotten up and using my witch senses had started running, it made me quick but I knew I wouldn't be fast enough. I heard Zane let out a shout and Kaleb let loose a snarl.

**I would not die lying down…**

"I say KILL her brother!" "NO" a horrible noise like boulders crashing sounded behind me and I knew what had happened. They were fighting each other but I kept running I couldn't trust Zane anymore not now.

"Seth…I need you…Help me…Seth." I rasped out as I dodged trees, roots, and rocks that could hinder me.

I ran as my lungs began to protest at the strain, but still I kept going as I neared the edge of the woods I saw something black shoot in front of me followed by something sandy colored and another thing that was gray. I slammed on the brakes and skidded to the ground causing one of the giant horse sized wolves to whimper at my tumble, but I didn't take that much notice because Zane came bursting through the trees with Kaleb on his heels.

**If I can get no one to aid me…**

I felt the pain in my lungs to become even worse as I took in the predators that surrounded me. The wolves I could handle, but the vampires, one who knew me as well as I did, I had one word for myself…Screwed…Make it two…Royally Screwed.

I blinked as the sandy wolf stepped in front of me taking a protective stance then the black stepped in front of him and jerked his head towards me as if commanding sandy to get me out of here. I blinked again as Zane snarled but made no move to get to me. It was like he was scared of them…Like they WERE werewolves, or lycanthropes as witches called them.

I felt myself swaying and sandy caught me by now six more wolves had joined the group of three and I felt wind flying as sandy took off with me attached to him and Zane let out a enraged roar that was my name. I clung to the beast as trees flew by me, he moved quicker than Zane did and if my theory was right it was to be expected from his kind.

I felt cold arms lift me up and immediately panicked.

**I'll fight!**

"NO!" I screamed pushing backwards with my powers and slamming into the burly vampire who had tried to hold me.

I spun around to come face to face with the golden eyes of Edward. I blinked again Edward Cullen. My breathing hitched...

**This is…**

Then I remembered the sandy wolf and gasped where was he I heard a noise behind me.

'Eh?!' I thought swinging my head around at the wolf, who changed into a man, right in front of me.

"SETH!" I yelled in surprise as Seth spun away from me a look on his face somewhere between embarrassment and anger, pain. I wondered about the embarrassment until I looked down and noticed his…assets.

I let out a noise and spun away myself even if he did have a nice one I SHOOULD NOT be looking at him that way…much… I was a pervert now I know it. I heard a button snap and hoping to God he was dressed I spun around and ran into his arms and smothered myself against him crying.

I felt Seth's shock as he pulled me away a look of fear in his eyes.

"Are you ok? I know a lot had happened tonight and—"I cut him off by placing my lips against his and pressing hard. I felt his instant response as he crushed me to him and he took over my mouth. I trembled from the intensity of it. I had to come up for air and looked at him.

"I knew you would come. I just didn't know as a lycan!" I smiled "But you came and got me from Zane." I once more threw my arms around him as I began to laugh in relief.

**I wasn't alone anymore**

"So Sari you know the vampires that took you off the reservation?" Edward asked coming up behind us I turned and nodded my grimace extremely noticeable to the four vampires with us, two of which was Alice and Bella then Edward and the burly one I didn't know, but would guess to be Emmett.

"Zane and Kaleb Drake twin brothers. Zane I had known since I was a little girl and Kaleb I met on the night he killed my mother and tried to kill me. I know who you all are now, the famous Cullens Zane always wanted to meet you he didn't like killing humans and would steal from blood banks or mom would try to find sellers in the black market…" I trailed off at the memories. "He is a traitor to me he took away my memories so he could save his brother from the wraith of the Covenant." I glared.

Edward cocked his head "Covenant?" he asked in a quiet voice while I heard Alice, who had stepped forward now, issue a small gasp at the name.

"I recognize that name! When I was first taken to the asylum it's a memory that will always stand out even if I remember almost nothing else on my first day there was a patient being dragged to the confinement chamber she was screaming about the Covenant locking her powers away that she didn't mean any harm and that they had to see reason." I nodded at the statement.

"It's likely she was a Stripped Wicca, a being no longer allowed to use his or her magic because they either did a wrong or killed another…To also be put in an asylum she must've done something horrible." I told Alice. "Her powers must have extinguished another witch or their crystal." I shuddered. "In reality now she would have been put to death."

**If not branded with the Curse**

Alice blinked rapidly at this absorbing the information just as Edward was only Edward continued his questions.

"So the Covenant govern you and you're a witch." He made it as a statement not a question.

"NO! What makes you think--- Oh shit. I just told you!" I slapped my head in exasperation.

Edward only smiled and then stepped forward towards me a quizzical look in his eyes.

"I won't demonstrate my powers Goldie back off I'm not in the mood for a Spanish inquisition." I snapped moving towards Seth who had remained quiet this whole time. I turned to him and saw an unfathomable look in his eyes.

"Seth?" I asked my voice small and scared he didn't look at me and I felt my heart constrict.

"You're a witch? You know vampires and you seem to have no problem with me being a werewolf, but what's a crystal?" Then he looked at me that cold look still in his eyes and I quickly answered to ease his worry.

"A crystal is a witch's power source and our lifemate. They live forever with us and protect us." I looked at Seth hoping he would clue in and that look would go away. I heard Edward growl in his throat behind me.

"Don't do what I did Seth it isn't right." I turned to question Edward about that when I felt the wind move behind me and saw Seth running from me. Edward let out a shout and I felt like the world had just flipped on me.

**He didn't want me he was going away to get away.**

I stood there as I watched the burly vampire tear after him muttering profanities under his breath. Bella was also saying some very unladylike things too. Edward merely watched just as I did Alice came beside me and wrapped an arm around me.

"It'll be ok he needs time to process –"She tried to say.

"I MEANT HIM! HE WAS MY CRYSTAL!!!! HE WAS MINE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HIM!" My scream ricocheted off the trees as my anger took over causing my powers to go into overdrive. It startled me at how quickly I had turned to anger when they only meant to comfort. I hadn't been like this ever only after meeting Seth had my anger been more forceful…Seth it all lead back to him.

He kept me from falling apart when my mother was dead and my father in prison, he saved me when the boy I thought I could trust with my life had screwed me over for his brother and he was the one who would help save my people…If only that was the full truth.

I felt the longing to be back in his arms, arms that didn't want me. The anger flashed again.

**Everyone always leaves.**

Alice stepped away as my powers crackled in the air around me causing it to snap and retaliate at anything that moved.

"Calm down Sari he didn't know that and you don't know his side either." Edward's voice was like a slap in the face to my temper I spun on him. Bella was in front of him her teeth showing and a growl coming from her chest.

I stopped. "I'm sorry." I said quietly backing down. I was threatening to them and I didn't like it I didn't want the only good vampires being my enemies. Edward sighed as Bella stood down her own eyes taking on a depth of sadness at the pain in my voice.

He walked up to me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed I smiled at him and the words just tumbled out.

"I'm not just a civilian to the Covenant, but their only surviving Princess I will ascend the throne my brother is not allowed due to his gender it must be a woman and I can't take it on until I have my crystal now I do and I can't get him to understand me and I can't save my people. Edward we are a dying race. I want it to be how it was in my grandmother's day with us living in harmony with others of the myth. I hate Kaleb and others like him like your governing body the Volturi they only continue to want death, destruction, and discord with all races. I met Aro, Caius, and Marcus when I was a very small girl back when my Nana was around. I hated them." I shuddered at the memory of Aro trying to read my thoughts to only have my grandmother slam him out so he wouldn't learn our secrets. Since that day no vampire's powers had been able to affect me.

**I was defended**

"They are not the best governing system we could be blessed with but they are all we have." Alice murmured softly suddenly her head whipped to the side and a smile broke across her face.

"Jasper." Her voice filled with affection as a tall, lean blonde vampire came to her and my breathing hitched.

"Jasper Whitlock." I breathed his eyes turned to me in confusion just as everyone else's was too.

"How did you—"Alice began before a loud crash sounded and Jasper was beside me holding Zane by the throat as he tried to reach for me. I knew little time could pass before everything went further to hell than it already had I spoke out to Zane.

**I can feel the hatred he has for him.**

"Zane, it's him, your big brother let him help you." Zane snarled at me and locked eyes with a very shocked Jasper.

"I have no brother other than Kaleb this _thing _is only a reflection and Sarina we are leaving _now!_" Zane tore away from Jasper who looked like he was in pain and Zane rushed at me.

I knew I would never be fast enough to bloke him and I was still so upset so when _his _cry of rage pierced the air my heart soared. It also meant we had suck to hell so quick that now only one thing could happen.

"LIKE_ HELL_ YOU'LL TOUCH HER!" Seth snarled in rage as he changed form and blocked Zane.

Zane grinned in invitation.

"Whoever wins keeps her." I shrieked in anger. "I'M NOT A TOY ASSHOLE!" I roared just as Seth roared. "FINE!" I once more shrieked in anger "SETH!"

**It began.**

_(Ok now I KNOW that was a whole bunch of words! I counted ten pages. Let me see word count is 4,414… That is a lot! I hope to get five reviews for this chapter and to go ahead and guesstimate the story will be over in another maybe four to five chaps…WITH EPILOGUE!!!!! *Cheers* NOW get reviewing kiddies!)_


	5. Attention! Must Read!

ATTENTION READERS!!!!

Sorry I was really hoping I would never have to actually put one of these up, but some things have come up that have forced my hand….

Reviews for one thing. I have a grand total of 249 hits, 4 reviews, 3 favorites, and 6 alerts. I love that I have support but I really want it in review form. Even if I am on a list for your account please review me I really want to hear what you think! With your support, criticism, and ideas I can make my story better.

I now also have an online Beta she doesn't go through the site I use her through e-mails so chapters will now come a little later than Friday because she needs time to look it over make corrections and add notes then I have to correct mistakes and take in the notes, but if you look at request number one THAT too will make a difference how quick a chapter comes out.

The rating is going to go up… It won't be for a lemon unless a LOT of you want one so it'll be its own deleted scene and yes one can be put in, instead the rating is going up for language and gore, my friends will tell you it is due to a TWISTED mind I have. I LOVE violence…^-^'

The story ends in another four chapters so it will be eight chapters in total then a sequel, THERE WILL BE A TWIST! I am warning you now and you can guess all you want if one of you get it right I ask that you not tell it in a later review and I give you half chapter sneak peeks….COME ON IT IS TEMPTING! The twist will come at the very end and will cause the sequel. That was a hint my pretties so tell me what you think!

That does it for my one and hopefully ONLY Author note so review if you want to see what is going to happen next!

~Dirge


	6. Chapter 5: Ultimate Risk

My World

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**Sari's inner thoughts**

(Small note this chapter gets…gory and a little language nasty…You've been warned!)

Chapter Five: **Ultimate Risk**

The snarls echoed off the trees as wolf and vampire came at each other again and again. I witnessed Zane rip his claws into Seth's shoulder and blood spilled onto the ground. Seth howled in rage and pain and tore a chunk out of Zane's arm before leaping away.

My eyes had been trained to follow speed, among many other things, and I could see them clearly as they danced the most dangerous dance one could know…Death.

One of them would die if this didn't stop and soon. The question was. Who? My best friend or the one I loved? My eyes flitted around the field as werewolves and vampires stood to witness this brawl and no one made a move to stop them. I saw Kaleb being restrained by Emmett and Jasper as he struggled to get to his twin. I felt a sharp twist in my stomach.

'It's his fault.' I thought in blind anger and my powers swept through me. I breathed in deeply and I could taste the night air and the scents that came with it. I would finish this.

As I began to use the night to be my power source I realized I smelt a scent I knew and knew well…Cherries and sandalwood…SHIT!

I forced my eyes open at the same time a horrible screech sound rained out and Zane collapsed to the ground his chest rising up and down rapidly I saw he still had his legs and one arm the other laying two feet away. His chest had a huge gaping hole in it I could see the ground through him. I looked to Seth whose leg was twisted at an impossible angle and his shoulder was bleeding even more profusely.

I felt my stomach twist when I looked to his eyes they were swollen shut and bleeding as well. I once more smelt the cherries and sandalwood. Zane looked over to me and saw my face.

"Sa- Sarina?" His voice was so feeble and weak…I released my energy in one fell swoop accompanying it was my scream of pain this was all I could do before my anger at Zane had been so strong and my love for Seth was impossibly wide, but now the threat they both may die pushed me to a breaking point and everything came crashing down. Seth whipped his head to me a whine of pain not for himself but for me came to him and I felt them, I wasn't quick enough my power wasn't enough.

Seth…I'm too weak.

Zane…I am too young to grasp everything yet….and…

I'm so sorry…Oh God….I'm so sorry.

~~Time passes lapse of 2 months~~

I walked quietly down the hallway of the Institution I knew where I was going and how to get there as I passed people bowed and muttered greetings to me.

I opened the mahogany doors that led to the throne room and my elder brother and father.

I looked first to my father who had been released from prison about a month ago. He looked to me as well and offered an empty smile one I returned just as empty.

My eyes then trailed to my brother. Dominic Kato Bennet with his raven hair hanging in his face and sapphire blue and amethyst eyes everyone knew that I was his kin and he mine.

My brother nodded his head to the side to acknowledge the fact that I had arrived before standing from the throne and away from a cloaked individual who moved smoothly behind him. I tensed and the air left my lungs in a hiss.

"You have been exiled Shimon Major." I breathed as the man removed his hood to reveal silver hair and blazing green eyes that locked on my own in a match of stature. I let my powers surround him and take the air from around him.

"I ask then Shimon… Why are you in my court? Why are you near my father and brother? What business do you have with me Stripped Wiccan?" My powers tightened around him effectively cutting off his air supply and causing him to turn a lovely shade of blue it made me smile to know I was FINALLY getting this bastard for what he had done.

"Sarina Kari…Enough sister he has information about your vampire and crystal." My brother's voice held no emotion as he commanded me to stop. He knew I could either take pity and listen or pop this cockroach out of existence, but Dominic would tell me nothing if I did the latter.

I growled in annoyance even though truly my heart was in my throat. 'Seth?' I thought in vain hope…No it wasn't possible. My eyes closed as I let the past wash through me. Had it really only been two months?

"_Sa-Sarina?" Zane talked so feebly and looked so tired and they were coming closer. I let my powers release full force and felt the pain it caused rip from my throat._

"_SARINA!" Seth started to run towards me he had returned to his human form and even with broken bones and gaping holes in his body he ran for me. I wailed in misery…it wouldn't be enough._

_I felt the Guards presence before they descended near me one taking my shoulder roughly._

"_Lady Sarina Princess to the Covenant we have been sent to retrieve and exterminate those who hurt you and your kin." The voice belonged to Shimon the Guards leader and only Dhampire. I shivered._

"_Wait Shimon you have it wrong!" I wailed miserably if my brother had sent them it wouldn't matter what I said they would act on orders or worse yet on their own bloodlust. I latched onto Shimon and shook him._

"_One is my crystal Shimon you must st-." my eyes widened as I took in Shimon's expression… he didn't care! His eyes held only the glory of battle and pride he'd not let me finish my sentence. The Guard was an elite group and failure was not an option and my interference was a failure._

_Seth continued to run to me yelling out my name when Shimon powered his energy I could sense it rising and I tried to counteract it instead my body felt weary and broken I looked down to see a Guard's magic wrapped around my waist. _

"_N-n-no, Please s-s-top Seth is…" My body fell away from Shimon just as he released the fire ball that ran straight for Seth's limping form. I collapsed onto the ground as a Guard picked me up I heard the most horrible sound in my life._

_The sound of a high keen, a scream of misery, a horrible crunch, a howl of horror._

_Then the smell of blood and the gift of Darkness befalling me as I was taken away._

My breathing was uneven I had never found out who had died, but I knew someone was gone whether from the pack or the coven all of them had tried to protect me because Seth loved me…

I turned to my brother and my eyes flashed a deep burgundy color. "Tell me Dominic what happened the night you sent for me to be torn away from protection." My voice held a coldness my people would fall to their knees from, but my voice held no control over another royal so I instead sounded pissed, which I was.

Dominic sighed in annoyance, in the two months of my arrival my powers had grown and my heart had turned cold and dead I was a Hollow Witch, or Dicca, a wiccan with the ability to draw the life forces surrounding her into her own, my powers were formidable and I was no longer a confused child unable to control herself.

I was an able to survive the separation of losing my Crystal and retaining my sanity, something most cannot do, I retained my magic and grew stronger, another miracle on its own, and I died inside… Dominic believed it was because I hadn't become one with Seth that my body and mind survived even if emotionally in my heart I was gone.

I was now one of the strongest Dicca; witches who lose everything die, go berserk and get stripped, or turn into Death Witches one of the most dangerous of our kind and that was me.

Dominic was the most dangerous of us all a Necromancer the controller of Death and its substance. He was a Deathbringer or Lifegiver. I wondered why then my brother did not wish to rule our people and had asked him a multitude of times why he didn't just stay in power. He was a good ruler even if his powers were Dark and Decaying.

…he told me I was a Chosen Ruler to my people and with my crystal by my side I would bring the world to light for our people…

I believed it all the moment I saw Seth and then just as quick as I saw my future shine brightly for me and him, to see my wedding and bonding to him, to feel passion, and to see my stomach grow with his child inside…it was ripped away.

I hissed and turned on Shimon getting right in his face.

"Report one thing to me first Shimon who died that night?" I growled my powers slowly seeping forward. Shimon shook with fear.

"In exchange I live Milady and I can leave here free." He panted his vampire blood could only do so much for him when I could roast his ass like a Turkey.

I snarled. "You tread on dangerous ground s with me already Dhampire do you have a death wish you want me to grant?" I gripped his hand and pulled a knife from my side and sliced his palm open before slicing my own and pushing my hand to his.

"By blood I grant you only this you will leave alive.. Do you accept?" I eyed my brother from the side and saw him nod his head in understanding. If Shimon accepted and told the truth he lived if not I kill him and Dominic tells me what he knows…I hoped the fool chose the latter so I could drain him dry.

"Yes milady" he whispered.

'Damn! I wished that brain of yours hadn't kicked in.' I thought as I released his hand and walked to my father sitting beside him a neutral look fell over my features as I waved my hand for Shimon to begin.

I grinned to myself as he slowly walked forward and sat in front of me…I have never seen a former Guard become so frightened, but then again I have never seen a FORMER guard sooo. I enjoyed this especially seeing as how it was this little maggot.

Shimon breathed in deeply then exhaled and launched into his tale.

"We were sent by your brother because word had gotten to intelligence that you were in danger and had been hurt badly and at the time you know it was the truth. Your mother was dead, father in prison, and the vampires who had killed your mother had tried to kill you and erased your memories. We were dispatched by Lord Dominic to retrieve you and bring you home because somehow word had also gotten to Volturi." I hissed and looked to Dominic for confirmation and seeing his eyes flash burgundy I knew it was the truth…and that wasn't good.

Shimon continued. "We immediately set out with the information we had, all we knew was shape shifters had taken you in because one knew your father and around the area a coven of vampires resided there one of them being the Rogue Vampires older brother. We thought you were hurt when we got to the clearing and saw your face in pain and sad and then to see a duel as well we panicked we needed to get you out and home. I had a guard restrain you and make you sleep due to you seeming out of wits, forgive my mannerisms milady, and turned to what I believed were the monsters who had caused it." Once more Shimon took a breath and I did as well this was what I wanted to know.

"The shifter Seth, your crystal, was not killed that night milady the fireball struck the little black haired vampire girl, who appeared out of nowhere as if she knew what would happen, and slung her into a grey colored wolf who had dashed in front of Seth it incinerated the vampire and the impact fractured ribs in the wolf…She bled to death. The twins broke away as the one being held got free and grabbed his brother." Then Shimon bowed his head "And we ran with you in our care as we heard howls and screams pierce the air."

My hands were shaking horribly and my breathing was erratic as I struggled not to scream and fall apart right then, my heart which I was so sure was dead and gone was in more pain than I had ever felt before. I looked over when I felt a hand touch my bowed head.

"Daddy… I got his sister killed and Jasper's mate..." a small wail came from my throat. My father merely petted my head till I regained enough sense to stop blubbering like a baby.

Dominic had sent Shimon out and was now in front of me.

"Sister it is true the Volturi know of us and you they are calling for blood for Zane's disposition Kaleb went to them with his brother and asked for help against us who would expose everything to humans, a lie obviously. We either defend or fall. I leave the choice to you but it is either us or Seth first and…I'm sorry." My brother's voice lowered as he kneeled in front of me and gently took my hands. "If I had known the truth I would've left you alone and let him protect you with his brothers." I gently kissed my brother's cheek effectively cutting him off as I stood.

My father looked up to me and blinked before a fire slowly started in his eyes and he too stood.

I had made my decision…

"I will defend my people...then I will go to my Crystal and I WILL fix everything that has been done."

My eyes changed to burgundy and my heart beat wildly…

Seth…I'm coming my love…

_**(SO SORRY! My Microsoft word ran out and I couldn't get it renewed then my computer started acting up and I had to reboot it to its factory setting, thus effectively giving me internet once more and Word… I will try to get another chapter out by Sunday and guys….THIS FIRST INSTALLMENT IS ALMOST DONE!!! There will be a sequel and it is in the works…hehehe wait till the next chapter it's gonna be good…I hope. Read and review see you soon!!)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Reconnecting to You

My World

_**(WHOOPS! I realized that later back in the chapters I had mentioned Sari meeting Aro with her grandmother and this may have caused confusion in Chapter 6 to clear it up I will put it in this chapter so NO FEARS!)**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the ****Twilight**** series!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

**Sarina's inner thoughts** (Weren't there in last chapter ^-^)

Chapter 7: **Reconnecting to You**

I sighed as a strong gust of wind blew my hair out of my face and whipped my hair back as I turned to four shrouded figures behind me.

**The time draws near.**

"Stand at ready it seems they have gotten slightly smarter… Use codes don't use real names…flee if it comes to it, but bring all that you can of us out with you." My voice was sharp and commanding and I knew the figures would obey even if they didn't like the idea of fleeing; something my unit had yet to do in this war.

I turned and raised my own hood so it hid my face and reached down to put on a white mask with a crescent moon on the forehead then I stood straight as an arrow and my voice carried malice in it as the signal fell from my lips.

"Destroy."

**It's what we do to stop this war.**

We all fell straight into action as we descended from the building we had been standing on top of and landed lithely on our feet we immediately went into defense mode as the Vampires turned on us to try and snap our necks or take us hostage.

My unit was the Lunar unit and we were the highest ranking unit in the Covenant army, not because they had a royal captain but because we had all trained together and grew up together until mother removed me from their contact in my life.

In the unit there were a total of six including myself: Vianca, Mika, Vincent, Kyle, and Kitty. Kitty was in her final trimester with Kyle's child and was put out of action due to her water breaking in a battle was NOT a scenario I nor Kyle could handle so begrudgingly she stayed behind with my brother.

My brother also led a division, but it was a cleanup unit to keep humans from noticing the blood, torn limbs, and destroyed ground.

Another unit that was surprising to everyone was a group of humans who were crystals, and guardians to our people and they were led by my father, who on the day I decided to first defend my people then take my life into my own hands, had also come out of his numb life to take action and to live on for me, Dominic, and in memory for mother. Crystals were able to call upon their mates powers to defend themselves so we all felt fine with their descision.

I reached behind me when I felt an arm grab my neck and fired two rounds into the face of a blonde haired vampire who screamed in pain and became ash. My guns Blue Crescent and Midlight Moon were specifically designed to channel my powers into the bullets giving them the ability to pierce through vamps and turn them to ash. I was a kitten with tiger claws as my unit called it…

**And I fight to protect what I lost.**

We finished the first group when reinforcements came pouring in surrounding us by at least twenty people and I growled low under my breath….Yes these little bastards had gotten VERY clever and now I was getting tired.

I suddenly heard a sound that made my heart launch straight into my throat and my unit to pause and the vampires to freeze in fear. A howl. I had heard a wolf's howl.

Suddenly nine wolves burst from the woods in the surrounding area of the abandoned warehouse to surround the vampires who had us cornered and then I heard snarls and seven vampires burst out into the open as well all of their teeth bared and one in particular looking pissed and drained all at the same time and before I could so much as clamp my mouth shut and not let the shut-up filter take hold I called out.

"Jasper your face will get stuck that way and then I can't tell you what you need to know." Jasper's head whipped to me and a smirk crossed his haunted face. I felt a pang in my chest Alice's death had a horrible affect on him and it broke my heart for him.

**Why did I go and open my mouth I'm not ready yet.**

I heard a whine and turned but before I could find the source the vampires decided break time was over and launched at us and the wolves, and Cullens. I roared in rage and fired my guns aiming for heads instead of torsos like I usually would I couldn't afford to hit someone else by accident.

I felt a hand grab my throat and looked to see a black haired woman had me and was beginning to squeeze tightly my airway closing and my throat protesting the strain as the force started to crush me.

Suddenly a hand shot out and gripped the woman's hand on me and twisted it snapping it effectively clean off and throwing it to the ground I dropped into a pair of hands that I recognized even though I hadn't touched and felt in two years.

**I wasn't ready for this, right?**

I looked up into Seth's glowing eyes as he drank in my face and I his, his arms holding me even closer as he breathed in my scent as if to memorize me. I was doing the same until I realized the battle wasn't over and I gently pushed myself away from Seth who looked hurt at the action and I couldn't help it in the midst of all this chaotic violence I began to giggle.

"Silly there is still fighting going on hold me when they are gone and it's over." I gently touched his arm and gestured with a slight tilt of my head to his chest. "Besides pants would help too and I love that charming blush you have." I watched as Seth finally realized his clothes were nowhere to be found and he quickly changed back into his wolf form staying close to me as we continued to fight…

Several hours later we were done having killed in total thirty vampires, a new high score, and I was breathing heavily. All of us where tired and I slowly sank to my knees as Seth and the other wolves changed back and he put on pants and rushed to my side gently stroking my hair and I shivered at the contact.

**You're here with me.**

"Sarina are you ok?" Mika asked me softly her hands stroking Vincent's bandaged arm and I winked at the girl who blushed brightly and returned her attention to her partner. Someday they would realize that they were each other's crystal and bond, but for now they stayed ignorant and we let them as long as they never went too far from each other we had no reason to get in the way.

I turned to the rest of my unit to find them resting quietly Kyle and Vianca napping quietly near each other. I smirked they were the most unusual brother and sister I ever came across able to be fighting machines and completely conking out when the battle was over like an off switch. Kitty would laugh about how she wished she could find the switch when they started bickering.

I looked to the wolves who were all now in human form and talking amongst themselves and checking injuries. My gaze swept over once more to the Cullens to see them all looking at me questions in their eyes. I looked away and turned to Seth who was looking at me intensely.

**I am so sorry I am to blame I know.**

"Seth..." my voice was a whisper that even I myself couldn't hear, but Seth did and a bright, happy smile broke across his face before he launched forward and kissed me and my mind reeled.

'Had I only kissed these lips once?' I thought my arms moving around his neck and bringing him closer to me as I returned the kiss with a pent up passion of two years. 'My god this...this is heaven.' I gasped when his tongue traced my bottom lip and my mouth opened to grant him access.

**My love.**

Several seconds, minutes, hours I can't really tell later we surfaced to get air back into our lungs but we still held each other tightly and Seth didn't take very long till he kissed the top of my head and buried his face in the crook of my neck placing butterfly kisses there.

I heard a whistle and glanced over to see Mika grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Vincent watching silently, Vianca and Kyle grinning their oh so famous shit eating grins and a blush spread up my face. Kyle roared with laughter as the Cullen's watched on and the wolves were silent.

"Now I know why you were so upset when you were taken away. Little Sari is quite the horn dog! Held him any closer and I would've been an Uncle in nine months." He chortled to my horror and then Vianca opened her mouth and I freaked at what she said.

"So how's the sex?" I shrieked indigently and rushed at her she laughed dancing away from me.

"MY GOD! I am---we never- VIANCA!" I sputtered feebly and felt a pair of warm arms surround me and I sagged into them. "Forget it I may be your Princess, but you guys tease me relentlessly." At this Vianca stood up straight and her face turned serious as she stepped forward.

"Of course with what happened two years ago, you almost died when you were taken from Seth and then to become a Dicca then once more alter yourself to help your people and take the burden over what happened to Alice and Leah, to see you so happy now and smiling just because he is holding you. I'm…" suddenly Vianca began to bawl and her words came out in rush

"gladtohavemybestfriendbackRina!" she wailed as she launched at me and I moved from Seth to catch her and hold her wailing form.

"Shhh! It's ok I'm so sorry I didn't notice how I affected you guys I should've and I'm so so sorry Vivi." I cooed to her as I rocked back and forth while Kyle patted her back. I looked to the Cullen's and the wolves.

**How many have I hurt?**

"We need to talk all of us, I am aware." I called to them and in union they nodded they had watched us with emotions flashing over their faces, but none of them stuck and I was to blame.

I gently disengaged from Vianca and turned to Vincent. "Report to my brother and send the Cleaners and he needs to come too he can make good on my favor now…I hope." Vincent nodded standing and Mika walked beside him gently holding his arm in case he stumbled and I saw his eyes warm to the shy, quiet, girl and thought briefly that we may not be waiting as long as I originally thought.

"Seth I need to talk to all of you can you meet me here at this address in three hours?" I asked telling him the address only to see him shake his head angrily and his brown eyes turn pitch black.

"Hell no! Wherever you go I go I am not leaving you by yourself for one minute anymore not now that I have found you again!" he grasped my hands tightly and the heat warmed me instantly.

**I don't want you to let go.**

I sighed softly and turned to the wolves. "Can one of you be in wolf form so that Seth can give you directions later and tell the Cullen's too? I need the time because I have to talk to the Council and alert them to the new updates we have acquired." As I finished speaking the strangest thing happened.

"Listen to you Brat talking all proper and commanding hilarious." Jacob crowed at me and a smile stretched across my face as I lifted both my hands a made the bird at him, I knew what he was trying to do and I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of warmth towards Jake, but I was still going to hound his ass, no pun intended.

"_Kiss_ my ass, Jackass I can make you scream like a little Bitch with one hit. Wanna find out Jakey?" I crowed right back and winked at him. Jake merely laughed again and shook his head while Seth chuckled quietly from beside me taking my hands in his and kissing my knuckles. I felt it though from all of them especially Seth, Sam, Jake, and of course Jasper, the gap of missing something so important that it was like a missing puzzle piece.

I sighed softly placing my hands onto Seth's chest and moving in closer. He seemed to understand me and wrapped him arms around me and I quietly let out a sob making his arms tighten.

"We don't blame you... I don't blame...I love you Sarina." He whispered softly causing me to nod in acceptance for some reason I couldn't say I love you too... it was the truth no doubt about that, I was just…scared.

**Fear of loss**

I tilted my head to my unit and slowly turned away from Seth but firmly kept my hand in his.

"Return at the address given in three hours tops…We have to go change, rest, and check on a very pregnant Kitty then my brother can make good on his promise." I turned tugging Seth's hand to follow just as Dominic dropped in with the rest of the Cleaners Unit. He merely looked at me and the surrounding wolves and vampires and nodded.

When it was time I would call and he would come.

**He would come**

~ One Hour Later~

Seth said "Wow" for what seemed to be the thousandth time. I loved the boy, but if he said it one more time I was shoving him into a closet and leaving him to say 'wow' by himself for three days straight.

I scoffed at myself in my own head. Yeah sure just getting the love of my life back I probably wouldn't let him take two baby steps away from me without my body moving at the same time in the same direction.

I sighed as Kyle went straight to a waddling Kitty who chirped happily that the baby was kicking merrily in her stomach. Vianca also went over to them while Vincent and Mika headed to their rooms to rest after giving me a salute that was a trademark of our unit only. I smiled and gently tugged on Seth's hand to make him follow me.

**Follow me and see me**

I rounded a corner that led to my room and pushed open the door leading Seth inside. The moment the door shut I spun around and caught his lips in a fiery, passionate, loving kiss and I lost myself in it.

I wasn't Sarina and he wasn't Seth, there was no war going on, there was no deaths we would have to face, there wasn't the aching fact that I had not once caught wind of Zane and Kaleb's whereabouts. It was just two people who cared for each other and in that moment my heart felt totally complete.

**I am where I belong**

I pulled away first because apparently my lung capacity reached its limit quicker, but this didn't deter Seth he merely started to place butterfly kisses all along my neck and collarbone and I felt my knees quiver.

"S-Seth how did you and the rest of everyone else get all the way to Romania?" My voice was breathless and I sounded like I had been running a marathon and I felt Seth shake with laughter.

He pulled away to stare into my eyes and gently caressed my cheek.

"I could always sense you in a really weird way… It was like I had a SPS in my brain." He grinned while I cocked my head to the side.

"SPS?" I asked and he smirked even more "Yeah a Sarina Position System." I scoffed and tapped his nose.

"Silly Boy!" I giggled then my voice and eyes became serious. "It's almost time and then the serious stuff has to get out of the way." I whispered my forehead touching his chest while his arms constricted around me.

"I know and just remember that I am here now I will never let you get taken away again." He muttered fiercely.

**Nor will I**

I detached myself once again only taking his hand as we walked down the hall towards the Throne Room. We talked about what we had been doing and what everyone had been up to as well. Apparently three months after I had vanished Seth had noticed that he could hear a strange whispering in his mind and that it sounded a lot like me, but emotionless. It spoke of my misery and pain and how much I missed him.

**That was me with no hope.**

When he mentioned it the first time to the others they said it was only a memory echo something to keep me connected to him and they continued to mourn Leah and Alice's death, but another three months went by and he could still hear it only more often, and it bothered him to say, vicious. I had merely laughed stating that around that time I was a Hunter and I was demolishing any vampires that went against us.

**And I had lost my heart to Darkness, I was slowly recovering it.**

Seth had only shaken his head stating that if he had been able to protect me I wouldn't have needed too. I shrugged and nodded for him to go on as we turned into another hall.

He continued saying that why was it only my voice he could hear and not have one of Leah too? This time when he brought it up the Cullens' were there and Jasper had rejoined them, from what Seth told me Jasper had left for a few months to search himself and apparently me too. Seth had tried to go too, but Jacob wouldn't let him saying that Jasper wasn't going to find me there was no hope…Seth had resented Jacob for that for a while and once more I felt bad.

This time Seth shrugged and continued saying that I was NOT to blame…if he only knew how I WAS.

**My Fault**

Anyway when he brought it up Edward had sided with Seth saying he too could hear the thoughts like they were two separate entities in Seth's mind. Seth had been having his own thoughts while mine had also been going on in his mind. I smiled softly at this, I wasn't sure why but I was happy to know I wasn't forgotten, but I didn't mention it to Seth.

Later on with everyone in agreement they decided that I must be alive and well and they would all go look for me... I was touched because all of them had given up their lives in Forks to move around to find me. As they moved closer to the Eastern border of America Seth noticed my thoughts would get louder and clearer even lighter. So they went across seas to Ireland where my voice was even louder and much more distinct at the same time in the form of the Irish coven's knowledge they found out about the Volturi's war against the Covenant and our resistance and wins.

They left Nessie in Siobhan's Coven's care and continued on coming to Romania. This had spanned the full two years and now here they were all safe.

Seth had asked me to talk what had happened with me, but I had dissuaded him from it by our arrival at the throne doors and opening them. Inside were all of Lunar unit, my brother, father, the wolves, and the Cullen's. Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all stood up when we entered slight smiles on their faces when a blur went past them a stopped straight behind me.

"Jasper. Are you alright?" My voice was soft and gentle. I knew how he felt about losing someone important just because I had my Crystal back didn't mean anything was better completely. I still didn't have my momma…

"Not really. Have you heard anything on my brother?" He asked in turn stepping in front of me looking down. I however grew confused.

"Brother? You mean brothers Jas Kaleb and Zane. You saw them both." But Jasper only shook his head.

"No I only have one brother, Zane I don't know who Kaleb is or why he has Zane's face, but that's not my family." He stated and I reeled back in shock.

'How!?' I thought looking to my brother who only shook his head. He didn't know either. I sighed.

"I don't know anything in any case." I said "But I do have news containing to Alice and Leah." O wanted to get straight to it, I'd worry about Zane later when I had my thoughts collected. Jasper's head jerked up at this as did everyone else's I only looked to my brother to begin, after all it was him who would do this not I.

He looked around at everyone and stood calmly.

"Cullen's you lost a sister, wife, and daughter, and Wolves of Quileute you lost a sister, friend, and pack mate, I can do only this and it is up to you groups to consider and decide. I am the Deathbringer and Lifegiver and I offer you this…" Everyone's breathing stilled.

"I can bring back either Alice or Leah from death, but only the one the other will forever rest. You all must decide who I return to life."

As I watched everything went out of control…

_**End Part One of Reconnecting to You Part Two will come out next week or the week after….Stay Tuned!**_

_**(Sorry it took so long to get this out! If there are any questions PM me!!! R&R Ladies and Gents And also this wasn't Beta'd this time any mistakes I am very sorry!)**_


	8. SORRY!

Alright guys I have a dilemma that has been eating at me for the past 3 months and a half…

I have decided to redo My World going in the same direction but with a retake and a few changes….

Now here is where I am giving you guys an option...

I keep it as is finish it and then have no sequels I cut it off...I won't be able to continue with the thoughts going through my head and it'll leave the story hanging…Or I retell

I slowly redo each chapter to replace the old ones till I catch back up to the new chapters and go from there which includes sequels…

I take the whole thing down and rename it and redo it…

I can give all of you till the date of June 27th to send in your answers before I pick my option…

I'm sorry guys originally I planned to tell no one and just do it, but a friend got me to do otherwise saying leaving it to you lot would make the transition easier….

And don't worry if you choose an option its chapter will already be made in all three formats of a New chapter one, A new story of the same thing, only fresher , or a continuing of what I have….It'll be there and ready to be posted June 28th… I know a lot of you might be a little mad, ok maybe a lot, but if you lose passion for something it can't be helped, but the thing with me is I haven't LOST it I just want to re-approach it..I hope you guys understand!

I look forward to your descision whatever it is!

In the meantime if everything goes according to how I want I should get small previews up of the three possible options so you can see what it is I'm doing..Although one is just a fresher title ; )… Anyway Much love!

~Dirge


End file.
